Shower Scene
by junebug2
Summary: Just a quick shower scene with Spike
1. Shower Scene

Pairing:none  
  
Rating: R/NC-17  
  
Spoilers: Sometime in Season 7, but nothing specific.  
  
Summary: Just a quick shower scene with Spike  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, blah blah you get the drift, THEY'RE NOT MINE!  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! ;)  
  
Lying down on his cot in the basement, Spike could hear the sounds of all of the potentials and the Scoobies traipsing around the house. He knew Buffy had planned a training session today and he eagerly waited for everyone to file out of the house. He knew once he was alone he would have his chance.  
  
Finally after the last of the potentials dragged themselves out of the Summers' kitchen Spike knew he had to make his attempt.  
  
He slowly crept into the kitchen, careful to avoid any streams of daylight not caught by the curtains and blinds. He then made his way to the stairs and dashed up them to the bathroom. He also knew that this was one experience that he was avoiding. To have to relive what he considered his worst moment in his one hundred twenty something years, and face what had brought him to seek his long lost soul. He trudged forward, and began to strip off his clothes.  
  
First he bent down to untie his Docs. After they were pulled off, he sat down on the edge of the shower to peel his socks of his manly feet. Next came the shirt. Regular black, his Big Bad costume at work. After the T- shirt made its way over a shapely torso and defined arms, Spike tossed it to the floor and then started work on his belt. He imagined it was her that was taking the strip of leather between her nimble hands. Sliding it through the buckle and letting it pool on the floor. Next she reached for the button on his jeans and it came off with a pop, his already half-hard cock springing free.  
  
The zipper was slowly slid down until coarse dark curls were visible. Then were shucked off and discarded onto the floor to join the rest of his clothing.  
  
Spike then checked to see if he had his towel ready, and then turned on the taps in the shower. Hot water began to stream out. The only kind he could stand nowadays. Like it could cleanse him from the outside in.  
  
He stepped into the shower and turned to face the scorching spray. Spike picked up the soap and began to work to form lather on his chest. The soap bubbles glowed on his pale chest. He bought the soap up to his neck and massaged it into the corded muscles found there. The tension began to melt away with the suds. Next he moved to his chest and soaped up first one dusky nipple, then the next.  
  
He moved down to his lower abs and then to the curls at the apex of his strongly muscled thighs. His cock slapped his belly as he reached for it. 'No one in the house, might as well' he rationalized. He put the soap back into the holder and began to work his half-hard cock until it felt like steel. Slowly he circled the tip with his thumb, just putting slight pressure on the slit.  
  
He then took full hold of his shaft and began pumping. He started to shift his hips, and soon began to come, whispering Buffy's name, spurting threads of milky white fluid against the shower wall.  
  
Spike picked up the soap again, and ran it up and down his calves and feet, almost mechanically. He replaced the soap once again, and then reached for the shampoo he saw sitting on the ledge. He could smell vanilla, and immediately knew it was Buffy's shampoo. A generous dollop was plopped onto his open palm and then spread throughout his bleached locks. The curls began to spring up once the gel was released, and the shampoo was worked in.  
  
After a sufficient amount of time, he rinsed his head and with one final rinse in the burning water, he turned of the taps and stepped out of the shower. The bathroom was full of steam and he was almost grateful that he didn't have to see what wasn't in the mirror.  
  
He began to dry himself off, his senses dulled by the almost hypnotic drone of the exhaust fan; he didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs. All too soon he finished with his task and went to replace the towel on its rack; 'Don't care what Harris says. I clean up after myself.'  
  
He turned around to gather his clothing, when all of a sudden he felt a rush of cool air. He spun around quickly and promptly squealed the squeal of the not quite so manly. There in the doorway stood Buffy herself. Before he could cover himself up, Buffy was joined by first Andrew, then Xander, Willow, Anya, Dawn, and the potentials. He quickly tossed his clothing back to the floor, and made a running leap for the safety of the shower curtain.  
  
"Buffy," Andrew whined, "Why did you have to take my camera away yesterday?!?" 


	2. Shower Scene:The Sequel

Pairing: It started out as none, or many in some cases, but is most definitely Spuffy at the end!  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: Sometime in Season 7, but nothing specific.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Shower Scene  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, blah blah you get the drift, THEY'RE NOT MINE!  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! ;)  
  
A/N: Well, since I got so many requests for a sequel, here it is! Enjoy!  
  
Previously "Buffy," Andrew whined, "Why did you have to take my camera away yesterday?!?"  
  
"Oh stick a sock in it, Andy. Move over, I want to see!" Anya blurted out.  
  
Spike peered out from the protection of the shower curtain, and stared at the group that was continuing to file into the bathroom. "What are you all doing here?!?! Can't you see I'm naked?!?" "Oh yes, Spike, of course we can," Buffy purred. "Is it so hard to believe that we all just a want a piece of that delish body of yours?" She smiled coyly up at him.  
  
"Well..er.yeah. Can you all just back out and I'll be out in a tick?"  
  
"Why would we do that, fangface?" Xander asked genuinely perplexed.  
  
Spike was really starting to get anxious now. 'Why are they all staring at me? Bloody Hell. I feel like I'm at the bleeding zoo.' "Look, I don't know what is wrong with you lot, but as soon as I put my kit on everything will be right as rain, yeah? Hell, maybe it's a spell. Just let me get dressed."  
  
As Spike was making his mini-speech Buffy had slowly inched closer and closer to where his clothes lay in an abandoned pile on the tiled floor. As soon as he looked down he realized his mistake in taking his eyes off the Slayer. Buffy had already dashed back towards the door with his clothes firmly secured in her tiny yet powerful arms. She began passing out various articles among the group.  
  
Spike glanced over to where his clothes previously lay. They were missing. 'Oh, bugger.'  
  
He looked back towards the doorway and saw Xander and Anya fighting over one of his boots, and Andrew lovingly stroking the other. Buffy on the other hand was looking at him like he was a slice of double chocolate fudge cake. If it were any other circumstances he would have gladly leapt out of the shower and swept her out of the room. He wasn't, however, going to do that with an audience. 'Well at least the principal and Giles aren't here.'  
  
"Ok, look. Let's try this one more time. I am naked. I do not want to be naked in front of all of you. Especially since most of you are bloody underage." He spared a quick glance at Molly and Vi. They seemed to be having one of those teenaged giggle fest things. "Since all of you seem to be affected, especially Red and her bird, I am willing to bet my bollocks this is a spell. Now, since none of you seem to be listening to me, I am just going to make a getaway..now!"  
  
Spike jumped out of the tub and ran over to where there were still towels hanging on the rack. He grabbed on and wrapped himself up before anyone could get an extra eyeful.  
  
He then tried to make a mad dash for the doorway. But they were ready for him. First Buffy blocked him with a sweep kick and a yank to the towel. He lay spread-eagled on the floor staring up at practically everyone he could think of. 'Except the Poof, 'cause then I'd know this is just a nightmare.'  
  
"All right, I give up, you can have your wicked ways with me. Go on. Don't just bloody stare. Have at it already."  
  
Not a moment later and he was covered in writhing bodies. They all seemed to come at him at once. If he were human, he was sure he would have suffocated.  
  
"Oh Spike!" "God yes!" "More, More More!"  
  
Cries like those could be heard all throughout the Summers' household. Possibly even the neighbors' houses.  
  
With all of the noise going on up in the bathroom no one heard the front door open, or the footsteps on the stairs. They did, however, here the loud masculine voice that boomed out behind them from the hallway.  
  
"What is going on?!?" Giles bellowed.  
  
Everyone looked up to see Giles standing in the doorway, his glasses askew, face red, and hair tousled.  
  
Buffy meekly pushed her way through the crowd of her fellow Spike- worshippers and stood to speak to Giles. Her face was flushed and she was breathing hard, but she stared him down with all the Slayer-resolve she could muster.  
  
"What does it look like Giles?" She asked brazenly.  
  
"Well, to be honest, it looks like you are all having a bloody orgy without me."  
  
All of the Scoobies wore identical frowns of bewilderment on their faces.  
  
"It's not like we were going to keep him all for ourselves, G-man. We can share. We just didn't know where you were." "Oh, all right then. Carry on. I'll just grab a foot or something."  
  
Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Now the sodding Watcher wants to join in?!? He just tried to have me killed!'  
  
He didn't have any more time to mull over the situation before he was once again tackled to the ground by eager and roaming hands. They slid over his torso, and onto his neck. Through his by now curly hair, and down his lightly haired legs. The only hand he could feel touching him on his cock was that of Buffy's. He'd know her hit little hands anywhere. They initiated a path of fire over his hardening cock. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, especially with all of the warmth surrounding him. Surprisingly he wasn't even bothered by all of the thick rich blood surrounding him. All he was aware of were the hands gently grazing, groping, and teasing his body.  
  
Soon he felt an insistent tugging on his cock, and looked down to see Buffy peering up at him through sooty lashes with her mouth around the head of his shaft. He knew she could deep-throat with the best of them, but she had rarely let herself use that talent with him in their "relationship". If she wanted to do that now for him, who was he to object?  
  
Within minutes of her swallowing him whole he came. Again and again as she reflexively swallowed. When he was finally spent, his cock slipped past her lips, and she crawled up his body until her lips were pressed against the hollow of his throat where Dru had bit him so long ago.  
  
Everyone else in the room melted away as she began to lick and suck on his extremely erogenous zone. He felt himself swelling again, and was determined to return her favor.  
  
Since by now everyone was already at least half-naked, if not fully nude, he started to slowly strip off her blouse, then her pants. She had on no bra or panties, and he thought to himself, 'Slayer's still got it.'  
  
He squirmed his way down her body until his head was situated at the apex of her thighs. He licked first her outer lips, then moved to plunge inside of her. He pulled back out and circled the tip of his tongue around her clit, and she cried out at the movement. He licked and sucked some more until she was writhing and bucking beneath him. When she started to come her thighs clamped around his head, and once again he thanked his demon that he didn't have the need to breathe.  
  
With the completion of her orgasm, Spike sat up and began to trail wet kisses up her belly, and then took one pert nipple into his cool mouth.  
  
Spike once again felt a rush of something cold and jerked forward. He looked around and no one appeared to be in the room with him. He looked around again, and realized he was still in the shower. His next observation came in the form of realizing that the shot of cold he had felt a moment earlier had been the hot water running out and switching to cold. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, and angrily turned the water off. 'Didn't think I was tired to fall asleep after a wank in the shower.'  
  
He climbed out of the shower once again, and snatched up a towel. He looked down at the floor and realized that his clothes were not where he had left them. 'I thought that was just a dream...' He shrugged it off and went back to drying himself off.  
  
He felt another rush of cool air, which seemed to be becoming commonplace in the bathroom. He looked over to see Buffy standing in the doorway, the same hungry look in her eyes as before. He looked ceiling-ward, 'Please don't let this be another dream.'  
  
Buffy sashayed her way over to Spike and took hold of his towel. She yanked it off and it pooled at their feet. "I got home, and I couldn't find you in the basement, I got worried, but then I heard the water running up here."  
  
Spike gulped. "Well, uh, hey there, Luv. Why ah did you take my towel away? It is a tad bit drafty in here.  
  
"You don't need the towel, Spike."  
  
"I don't?"  
  
"Of course not. If you had that pesky towel on, then how would I do this?" With that final word she grabbed the back of his head to pull him in for a demanding kiss.  
  
It felt like coming home for the both of them, and they groaned into each others' mouths. They continued to kiss, his tongue sweeping through her mouth to taste that unique flavor that was purely Buffy.  
  
The kiss lasted until Buffy needed to pull back in order to breathe. She heaved in great gulps of air. He breasts were thrust into his chest with every breath.  
  
"So what was that then, Luv? Can't take much teasing nowadays."  
  
"That was nothing more than a woman kissing the man she loves."  
  
Spike gazed back at her with a mixture of awe, love, and fear. She realized that the fear and insecurity would take a long time to fade from his azure eyes. She hoped that in time they could both overcome all of the bad that had happened between them the previous year.  
  
"Spike, say something."  
  
"Cor, Luv, do you mean it? Really, I, I can't take any more playing around."  
  
"Come on, Spike. Let me show you how much I mean it." With that she led him out into the hall and into her bedroom. The sheets were already turned down, and the lamplight was low. She slowly pushed him toward the bed, and then straddled his hips.  
  
"Spike, I want you to listen to me carefully, ok?" Spike nodded and Buffy took a deep fortifying breath. "Ok, here goes. I have some things I have been meaning to tell you. Ever since I got you back from the First, I have been trying to think of what my life would be like if you weren't in it." Her voice was becoming ragged from repressed tears.  
  
Spike, seeing her distress brought a comforting hand up to her cheek, and stroked her hair. "Slayer, you don't have to."  
  
"Yes, I have to, let me get this out." Spike nodded once again and Buffy continued. "I tried to imagine what my life would be like without you in it, and I just couldn't Spike. I don't want you to ever not be here. You mean to much to me. We could all die tomorrow, and we would have wasted all this time to resolve things between us."  
  
"So what I'm trying to say, is I don't want to waste anymore time. Spike, I..I love you! I can't tell you how much. I'm not good with words like you, I can't make a magic display like Will to proclaim my love from the mountaintops, I can't do some demon ritual like Anya, But I love you Spike. I really do."  
  
By the time Buffy was finished getting her words out, they both had tears in their eyes. Buffy swooped down and once again claimed Spike's mouth, Lips and tongue smashing together, but this kiss held something neither one had tasted before in the other. Now that Buffy had admitted her love, it flowed freely between them. They were both so exhausted from their rigid schedule and recent revelation that they fell asleep in each others' arms, mouths still connected. 


End file.
